


5:23 AM

by Sauou



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauou/pseuds/Sauou
Summary: The stage is haunted in the corners.





	5:23 AM

**5:23 AM**

The stage is haunted in the corners.

The pale light that casts over the microphone reaches barely to the first row of drunken listeners who crowd about the tables, glasses scattered about energetic hands and vibrant mouths.

They are a rowdy crowd, but the lights are turned down low and Nogla isn’t in much mind to care.

He was to stand with his singing, but the mic literally wouldn’t reach all the way up to where it should, so he perches on one of the bar stools, his feet sitting snug in the bottom rung.

He sings.

The crowd doesn’t notice for the most part. Too drunk to care, too late to notice. Its well past five in the morning, but the bar’s still open and he’s still here.

His voice is a disturbance in the air, something unexpected that no one predicted would sound the way that it does. 

The din of and clatter of the room begins to die down, slowly, as sound begins circle the room.

_“Was once I loved..”  
_

In the wee hours of the morning, with naught but strangers there to hear his heart, Nogla sings. Eyes shut tight, elbows resting on his legs as he slouches into the microphone.


End file.
